


Puppy Love

by dolchedeux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Jongin, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Romance, The Parks are cousins, honestly this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolchedeux/pseuds/dolchedeux
Summary: Baekhyun doesn’t know what he did wrong.He thought he was doing well, that he made a good impression. He made sure to dress fashionably; but not too risque-y and neither too bold. His simple oversized sweater and blue jeans and sneakers had fulfilled the criteria of simple and casual, and with Chanyeol’s suggestion of leaving his hair in its natural blow-dried bangs look, he thought he pulled off the friendly vibe as well.But with how the little one had… shied away from him, maybe he didn’t quite succeed in the last aspect.OR: Little Sehunnie has a crush on Baekhyun and everyone knows. Except Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Puppy Love

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he did wrong.

He thought he was doing well, that he made a good impression. He made sure to dress fashionably; but not too risque-y and neither too bold. His simple oversized sweater and blue jeans and sneakers had fulfilled the criteria of simple and casual, and with Chanyeol’s suggestion of leaving his hair in its natural blow-dried bangs look, he thought he pulled off the  _ friendly _ vibe as well.

But with how the little one had…  _ shied away  _ from him, maybe he didn’t quite succeed in the last aspect.

“Don’t worry, he just needs some time getting used to a new face,” came a voice, maternal and reassuring in its tone. A quick glance up had Baekhyun bowing immediately, respect instinctive at the sight of the Park matriarch. Lee Youngmi only smiled in kind, grin warm and welcoming as she stepped up by his side, facing the direction of the aforementioned  _ ‘he’. _

“Sehunnie’s three and a half, and so far he hasn’t seen a new face in a good two years or so. You’re the first in a while.” Youngmi ends her explanation with a wave to the little one, and Baekhyun’s eyes followed her movement to meet with that of Sehun’s.

Sehunnie, unsurprisingly, had shied away yet again, face burying back into his father’s thigh and little fists clenching about the soft grey of Oh Dongyun. Baekhyun’s heart naturally sunk, but it was upon the processing of Youngmi’s words did his chest rise back up again, understanding.

It would make sense after all. Little Sehunnie’s still so young, and with this being the coveted and private Park Christmas celebration— where only the closest and most precious persons to the Parks are invited, Sehunnie must have been surprised. Baekhyun was by no means related to the Parks in any way whatsoever, what with this being his own first time meeting the extended family as well. The only thing tying him to them, and by extension the reason for his invitation, was Chanyeol.

His boyfriend of five years.

(Hopefully fiancé in the next, but that’s a thought for another time.)

Which was why Baekhyun had taken such care and gave immense thought to his outfit, because an invitation to the Park Christmas celebration meant that Chanyeol saw a future with him, that Chanyeol planned to  _ marry _ him. It was an unspoken understanding, and Baekhyun even cried upon Chanyeol’s words (though he would never admit that).

Chanyeol, however, found his reasonings quite incredulous, face scrunching up dumbly as he gazed at the weeping one in his arms, because “Baek it’s literally been two years since I’ve given you the promise ring, and I’ve been talking about marriage with you for  _ one.” _

Baekhyun only retorted with a smart “zip it” amidst his sniffles, and went back to snuggling up against the other.

But anyway.

He had of course met Youngmi, Sungjin, and Yoora ages ago. However, he had yet to be introduced to the rest of the family. Which means that he hadn’t been introduced to Sehun as of yet, the son of Chanyeol’s cousin, and essentially Chanyeol’s nephew.

Until now that is.

“Hi Sehunnie, I want you to meet someone new.” Youngmi had guided him towards where both Oh Dongyun and Sehunnie were seated, having sensed Baekhyun’s desire at connecting to the little one. Dongyun was nothing short of welcoming, sliding along the couch to make room for his aunt-in-law and possibly future cousin-in-law, and upon seeing Baekhyun’s nervous gaze on Sehun, went ahead to pick his son up under the arms and seat him on the couch.

“Hi Sehun,” Baekhyun called, voice tentative. He lifted his hand up for a little wave, and had even felt his heart lift a little in his chest when Sehun actually kept eye contact with his hand— and didn’t ignore it completely to hide in his father’s chest, but Baekhyun thinks he spoke too soon.

Because Sehun had dived right into his dad’s chest just three seconds later.

“Give him some time, Baekhyunnie,” Youngmi consoled, patting the slouched shoulders of Baekhyun before laughing at the pout gracing his lips. “He’ll warm up to you in no time, so just come by more often okay?”

Baekhyun hopes so.

* * *

“Uncle Baek!”

“Nini!”

The five-year-old’s face instantly split into a grin the moment he caught sight of his favourite uncle stepping through the doorway. Tumbling over, Jongin spread his arms just as wide as his lips, excited and joyous, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but reciprocate in kind.

Jongin diving into his chest had caused him to stumble a little, but Baekhyun could only laugh before wrapping his arms about the toddler, just as tightly as Jongin was doing to him.

“I missed you so much!” The loud declaration was muffled, what with it having been exclaimed into the wool of his sweater, but Baekhyun heard it just fine. Combing his fingers through the little one’s hair, he made sure to cup the back of Jongin’s head, sliding his palm down the soft strands as he proclaimed his own “I missed you too!”s.

That earned him a few huffed giggles from Jongin— and before he could say anything, a curling of five little fingers around his own hand before he was being whisked away.

The rest of the Park family could only laugh.

It was no surprise to them, what with this being a regular occurence; Jongin, Yoora’s firstborn, had taken such a strong affinity towards Baekhyun the very moment they met two years ago. No one knows why or how Baekhyun had managed to fall to the top of Jongin’s “Favourite Extended Family Member” list— Baekhyun even bested Chanyeol in that regard, much to Chanyeol’s upset, and it wasn’t as if Jongin provided much of an answer either.

_ “Uncle Baekhyunnie is just very kind, Grandma!”  _ had been his reply, and Youngmi conceded. She herself had firsthand experience with how gracious her son’s boyfriend was, and even though Baekhyunnie hs  _ indeed _ risen in the ranks of her own personal list of “Favourite Extended Family Member”, it was also due to how—

_ “He’s also very pretty!” _

(…  _ ‘Well,’  _ Youngmi remembers thinking,  _ ‘I guess my grandchildren and I have more in common than I thought.’) _

… and that was something Jongin would never hesitate to exclaim.

Just like now.

“Guys! Uncle Baek is here!! The pretty Uncle Baek!!”

Pink instantly stained his cheeks, Baekhyun’s shoulders hunching up at the boldly proclaimed statement as they stepped through the doorway of the Jongin’s room. It was where the younger ones gathered and played during family dinners hosted by Youngmi, Sungjin— and since Yoora’s family was living with them— and by extension, Yoora and her husband as well.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the last to arrive, which meant that all of the cousins and their children had arrived earlier. 

Which means that little Sehunnie had arrived too.

“Uncle Baek!!”, “Uncle Hyunnie!”, “Uncle Baekhyun!!” came the chorus, and Baekhyun welcomed all the little arms and hands reaching out to him and pulling him into little hugs. There were at least five pairs wrapping about him, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel loved.

… Though, he would have felt the  _ most _ loved if the sixth pair had come forward as well, but with how little Sehunnie had instead turned to face his mother, burying his face in her chest, that wasn’t quite the case.

“Sehunnie, go give Uncle Baekhyunnie a hug, c’mon,” Chaeyoung encouraged, patting the little one on his bottom as she gazed down at him. Sehun only buried his face even deeper into his mother, a gentle refusal to concede, something that clearly upset Chaeyoung herself, if the way her brows furrowed and lips pursed into a subtle pout were anything to go by.

Despite feeling the same, Baekhyun made sure to mask his disappointment as he reassured Chaeyoung that it was alright.

“I’m really sorry for him, Oppa. I don’t get why he’s so shy around you. He’s never like this with anyone new either, so it’s really concerning,” Chaeyoung explained, voice apologetic. Sehun didn’t even budge all throughout his mother’s explanation, despite most likely understanding her words, so Baekhyun couldn’t help the way his heart twinged a little in his chest.

“Its alright, Chae,” Baekhyun assured, “maybe he just needs some extra time to warm up to me personally.” He ended his statement off with a smile, jovial, with an underlying hope that he could extend the friendliness to Sehunnie as well. Though, when all the little one did was murmur out a quiet “Mama, I’m hungry” to the still rather embarrassed Chaeyoung, Baekhyun’s shoulders couldn’t help but drop.

“Maybe he just needs to eat?” Chaeyoung suggested as she went to make her way out of the room, Sehun propped up on her hip.

“Maybe…”

Food didn’t help.

* * *

“Sehunnie hates me.”

All Baekhyun’s audibly upset mumble earned him was a chuckle from the other, Chanyeol finding humour in his boyfriend’s distress.

And all  _ that _ earned Chanyeol was a smack to his chest.

“It’s not funny!” came the whine, Baekhyun drawing out the last syllable as he collapsed against the other’s shoulder, pout blossoming across his lips in tandem with the furrow between his brows. “I’ve really tried my hardest to befriend him, but he never wants to be near me. I don’t even know what it was I did— I don’t think I did anything wrong? I’m a favourite amongst all the other children, so why?”

Chanyeol only listened all throughout Baekhyun’s rant, smoothing his palm up and down the other’s thigh in an effort to console the other as Baekhyun turned to bury his face into his shoulder. He, on the other hand, didn’t find Baekhyun’s concern…  _ concerning, _ as was evident by the nonchalance lacing his limbs as he focused his attention back onto the TV.

And no, it wasn’t because he’s a bad boyfriend, because he does take Baekhyun’s feelings very seriously and is always attentive to anything and everything that would potentially upset him. The only reason why he was acting otherwise just today is because he  _ knows _ why Sehun is acting the way he does around Baekhyun.

He hadn’t told Baekhyun though, because it was a pretty adorable reason and moreover, Chanyeol felt that it wasn’t in his place to disclose it.

They had their family picnic just two days ago, on the weekend, and Chanyeol had managed to spend some time alone with the little one, though it was more like he was forced to, with how Chaeyoung had simply dropped her son into his arms with nothing but a “take care of him for me okay me and Yoora Eunnie are going to the shop to get ice cream and have some girl-time”, but Chanyeol didn’t mind.

After all, it gave him the perfect opportunity to grill his nephew as to why he was acting the way he was and, in the process, making Sehunnie’s future uncle upset.

Sehunnie had immediately buried his face into the crook of the other’s neck, remorseful. Chanyeol then gave him a few pats on the head, rocking him in his arms and consoling him, for it was obvious that Sehunnie knew that what he was doing was making Baekhyun upset. 

“So tell me Baby, I know you don’t like making other people upset, so did Uncle Baek do anything wrong?”

A minute shake of a head, one that prompted a relieved sigh.

“So what is it, Sehunnie? Why don’t you wanna be friends with Uncle Baekhyunnie?”

…

…

…

… a whisper. So so quiet, so so subtle.

… but it had Chanyeol smiling.

“Why don’t we find out once and for all?” Chanyeol smiles, patting the other firmly on the thigh to get his attention. “I could ask for Chae to drop him off for a few hours. She probably could also use some time off, so I don’t think she’ll say no. What do you think?”

The ‘yes’ was hesitant, but it was a yes either way.

* * *

“Hi Baby!” Sehun was dressed in a striped, blue-and-white T-shirt and denim jeans and sneakers, topped off with a rather thick jacket and a beanie. It was the middle of Spring, so the weather was still a little chilly.

Chaeyoung was dressed in a similar get-up, her casual fashion impeccable and features fresh, though Baekhyun chalked it up to her being excited at the prospect of getting some  _ me-time.  _ After all, being a mother was difficult, and even though Sehun is nothing but a compliant, quiet child who is obedient and is able to handle things by his lonesome, Chaeyoung could probably still use some alone time every once in a while.

And Baekhyun was proven right.

“Not gonna lie, but I was quite surprised when I got your call, Oppa,” Chaeyoung smiles, depositing Sehun’s little backpack into one of the dining chairs. “I mean, not that I’m turning down the offer, but are you and Hyunnie Oppa practicing already?”

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun only responded in sputters, Baekhyun going so far as to choke on his glass and Chanyeol nearly dropping Sehunnie.

Now it wasn’t as if they were already wanting to  _ practice,  _ heck— that wasn’t even anywhere near Chanyeol’s mind when he made that call to his younger cousin! All he had hoped for was some time to get Sehunnie and his love together so that the little one can finally confess, not to practice rearing a toddler!

His thoughts must have shown themselves in his features, because Chaeyoung was quick to chuckle and apologise. “I mean, it’s never too early to practice,” she quips, pulling out the little snack boxes and some tupperwares of food she had cooked for her cousin and Baekhyun. “Anytime you wanna practice, just ring me up! I’ll be more than happy to leave Sehunnie with you, and I think—” a secretive smile thrown at her son, before glancing at Baekhyun and then back again.

“... I think Sehunnie would like that too.”

That glancing and the secrets hidden in her eyes didn’t go over Baekhyun’s own head, which was why he could only look on, confused, at Chaeyoung’s retreating back. She was making her way to the kitchen, tupperwares in her hands and eyes focused on the fridge, leaving the other three in the living room.

“What was that about?” Baekhyun asks the other remaining adult. “Does she know something?”

Chanyeol hums at that, preoccupied with getting the little one out of his sneakers and coat. “Know about what, babe?”

“I don’t know, about Sehunnie? Like how he’s been acting around me?”

Chanyeol pauses at this, and that instantly had the other’s eyes narrowing. However, before Baekhyun could grill the other into spilling what it was that he knew— that  _ both  _ Parks knew— Sehun was finally out of his outerwear and was holding his arms up, a quiet call to be carried by Chanyeol.

“Uncle Yeollie, Uncle Yeollie— up! Up!” 

Chanyeol quite obviously, with no hesitation nor remorse, really took that chance to swoop Sehun into his arms and race to the kitchen.

_ “Chanyeol!” _

“Okay, I guess I’ll be off now! I’ll be back by around 7, and if you want I could pick up dinner and we could all eat together?” Chaeyoung was preparing to leave, but of course could not forgo the classic, and at this point instinctive need to mother Sehun; combing down his hair and straightening out his clothes.

(They’ve only been there for just ten minutes, and already Sehun was looking disheveled. She should have expected this though, considering that Sehunnie was in the custody of Uncle Chanyeol. After all, Jongin’s younger years should have been evidence enough.)

“You don’t have to!” Baekhyun quips politely, “you’ve already given us some food, the least we could do is provide you with dinner.”

“Nonsense! You’re taking this rascal off of my hands for three hours,  _ you’re _ the ones doing me a favour,” she laughs, waving her hands. “I’ll get dinner. You two okay with Chinese food?”

Twin nods was all the answer she needed, and it was with a final, loud and wet  _ smooch _ to her son’s cheek did she make her way out of the apartment. Of course, it wouldn’t be Chaeyoung if she doesn’t leave with a—

“Oh, and Baekhyun Oppa? Turn him down gently, okay? My Sehunnie’s only three.”

— statement that will have your jaw on the  _ floor. _

Because  _ whaaaaaaat? _

Unfortunately, before he could even begin to dissect what it was that his rascal of a (future) cousin-in-law said—

_ “Baek! Could you bring out the board games? We can play them with Sehunnie!” _

* * *

Sehunnie didn’t want to play.

Or, more accurately, he didn’t want to play them  _ with Uncle Baekhyun. _

Chanyeol was visibly doing his hardest to get the young one to engage with the other, and that was something Baekhyun could see. He’d lay out all the games they had and have himself sit opposite Baekhyun, such that Sehunnie would have to sit on the side connecting them; in-between. He’d even get Sehunnie to pass the dice over, or to hand him the cards if Baekhyun’s turn accounted for them, and even encouraged him to help move Baekhyun’s token along the board.

Yet every time, Sehunnie would refuse.

Right from the start he had already and established his spot to be on Chanyeol’s lap. He’d shake his head ‘no’ everytime Chanyeol handed him the dice to hand to Baekhyun. He’d turn away when Chanyeol would ask him to hand over the cards or even to move his token.

… and Baekhyun—

_ Baekhyun doesn’t get it. _

He’s tried everything.

He’s tried approaching Sehunnie kindly, making sure to always smile and have his palms open, voice light whenever the little one was within his vicinity. He took even more care to make sure his amicable nature shone through whenever he was addressing the younger one directly, a smile on his face and in his tone and clothes in Sehunnie’s favourite colour (yellow!). He had asked Chanyeol for help in cooking up some tacos for the Park family picnic, having been tipped by Chaeyoung that that was Sehunnie’s favourite food.

Sehun had  _ loved _ them, which was what gave Baekhyun the hope to think that perhaps  _ ‘this is it! This is the moment Sehunnie warms up to me!’, _ only to watch in complete dejection and devastation when Sehunnie had placed down his half-finished taco, not picking it up again the moment he heard that Baekhyun was the one who made them.

… and now…

_ “Sehun-ah, c’mon, Uncle Baek’s token’s a little far for me to reach, so could you help us move it?” _

_ “... No thank you, Uncle Yeol.” _

Now, it’s almost as if he doesn’t want  _ anything  _ to do with him. 

… almost as if Sehun doesn’t even  _ want _ him to be in the same room as him.

…

…

…

… the first tear drops.

It had come so suddenly, where Baekhyun hadn’t been expecting it at all. The dam must have built up all throughout his musings, and Sehun’s final words had been the crack that sliced through.

Quickly wiping the lone tear away, Baekhyun tried to sniffle as discreetly as he could, not wanting to alert the other two of his state of distress and needing to calm down. It wouldn’t be good to dampen the calm mood settled about them, despite the building tension.

However, the important keyword of note is  _ “tried”, _ and unfortunately for Baekhyun, that had all his efforts had been;  _ tries. _

For they were in vain.

“... Baek?” came the call, the worry lacing the lone syllable audible. Chanyeol had immediately looked up upon processing the sniffle, features going open and round in his judgement of the situation—

—  _ as did Sehun’s. _

… and that was all it took for the dam to  _ break. _

The tears kept falling, and Baekhyun knew that there would be no end, at least in the short future. His tears were the result of months upon months of efforts going in absolute vain, of tries and trials going unappreciated and inconclusive, of questions and questions with no answers.

… because how would he say  _ ‘yes’  _ to Chanyeol if his family— if even  _ one _ of them, don’t want him welcomed?

“I— I just— just give me a moment—”

Baekhyun was quick on his feet, pushing his soles against the soft carpet of their living room before bolting towards their bedroom. He had to get out of there, he had to get some privacy. It wouldn’t do him good to break down— to  _ embarrass _ himself in front of the one person he was desperate for the approval from.

Nevermind if they were only turning four.

“Baek— Baby, wait—” Chanyeol’s own hurried steps across their living room flooring managed to reach his ears, which only prompted for Baekhyun to quicken his own steps. He knew he wouldn’t be able to shut the door on the other, because first off they had a guest, nevermind if they were just a toddler. Secondly it wouldn’t be polite to do that to the other in  _ general  _ when all Chanyeol wanted to do was comfort and console him.

Lastly, Baekhyun knew he could use one of Chanyeol’s hugs and a lot of his kisses right then. His boyfriend  _ is _ the only one who could comfort him, anyway.

Which was how they found themselves seated on the edge of their bed, Baekhyun with his knees pressed to his chest and arms a curtain for his sunken head, and Chanyeol with his arms wrapped so snuggly and comfortingly about the other, chin propped above Baekhyun’s crown.

“I just—” Baekhyun began, tremors choking the syllables, weakening them, “Just—  _ what did I do, Yeol…? Why does Sehun hate me?” _

Chanyeol was quick to soothe the other, who had burst into even more sobbing and tearing upon the uttering of his words, coaxing the other onto his lap all whilst murmuring about how  _ “You’ve got it wrong, love. Please believe me. You’ve got it all wrong.” _

Pressing soft kisses all about the other’s crown, it was with gentle coaxing did he manage to get the other situated perpendicular to himself on his lap, Baekhyun’s legs thrown over the other’s and side pressing against Chanyeol’s front. He had relinquished the curtaining of his arms, his limbs and hands instead coming up to wipe his eyes dry.

Chanyeol saw this and immediately took it upon himself to do the job, gently nudging Baekhyun’s shaking fingers away to make space for his own stable, steady ones. With his thumbs sweeping the salty crystals away, his lips continued in their shower of kisses, trailing down from his hair to his forehead and temples.

“Sehunnie doesn’t hate you, sweetheart,” Chanyeol assures, pressing a warm kiss against the tip of Baekhyun’s nose, comforting. “You’re mistaken. It’s not out of hate that he’s acting this way, baby. Please don’t think that.”

…

…

…

“... You’re the most beautiful person the Park family has ever known, so none of us— not even the babiest one of us, could hate you. So please don’t ever think that, okay?”

Baekhyun would have loved to believe those words. He would have loved to bask in his boyfriend’s reassurances and nod along, agreeing and accepting and acknowledging. Yet, he  _ couldn’t,  _ because—

“If that is true, then why does Sehunnie do this…? He never looks at me, he doesn’t want to touch me— he doesn’t even want to get close to me, Yeol…! So why…?”

Chanyeol only smiles.

The same one Chaeyoung had worn just an hour ago.

_ Secretive. _

“... That’s because Sehunnie is only  _ four,  _ baby,” he begins, palms migrating to cup the other’s cheeks, holding Baekhyun’s face in a warm, comforting hold. “He’s four, so he doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings yet.”

…

…

…

…  _ Whaaaaaaaaat? _

“Why not we let him explain for himself?”

At that, Chanyeol pulled away from Baekhyun just enough to glance over the other’s shoulder, looking towards the doorway.

And to Baekhyun’s embarrassment, there the little one stood, fingers perched against the door frame and half of his body visible, despite his attempt at subtlety with the effort he was putting into just peeking.

“Sehunnie, c’mon,” Chanyeol called, a smile on his lips and one hand patting his lap. “It’s time to tell Uncle Baekhyun why you act the way you do around him, okay? So the both of you can stop feeling so sad.”

Chanyeol pulled the little one up onto his lap the moment Sehun was close enough and situated him such that Sehun was facing the other.

… much to Baekhyun’s shock, there were literal  _ tears _ trailing down the chubby cheeks, Sehun’s lips trembling and chin crumpling as he sniffled.

“I— I’m sor— sorry, Uncle Hyunnie—” the little one was quick to wipe away the twin trails leaking down his cheeks, hiccuping and inhaling harshly through his apology, clearly distressed.

The sounds were far too heartbreaking for Baekhyun to handle, and it was that heartbreak that pushed him to help clean Sehunnie’s tears off himself. The poor toddler was still hiccuping so harshly through his cries, sobbing as tears continued to leak and chest continued to heave. It grew far too wrenching to continue watching without doing anything that Baekhyun didn’t think twice about pulling the other into his arms, cradling him to his chest and pressing kisses into his hair.

“Shh, shh,” he consoled, voice light and paternal as he combed through the little one’s locks, “don’t cry Sehunnie, you don’t have to cry, it’s okay.”

Unfortunately, all that earned him was a whimper and a vehement shake of the little head. A “N—No! It’s not okay! I made Uncle Hyunnie cry!” was pulled out of the tiny chest before Sehun made to bury his face into Baekhyun’s chest, dissolving into hysterics yet again.

… to say that Baekhyun was shocked would have been an understatement. But who could blame him though? He’s been living the past few months and attending the family gatherings with the (quite proven) assumption that Sehunnie could care less for his existence. So to have the little one suddenly express such devastation and guilt at having caused his tears definitely serves as culture shock.

But Baekhyun made sure to put his (mess of) thoughts on the backburner, rationalising that Sehunnie’s distress preceded his (sorta) existential crisis. Focusing his attention back on the other again, Baekhyun continued in his consoling, not letting up his back pats, hair combs, and forehead kisses.

… and even though the circumstances were unfortunate, Baekhyun wouldn’t lie and admit, with no hesitation, that  _ having Sehunnie finally in my arms feels nice. _

Chanyeol had helped stir up some quick hot chocolate for the both of them, dropping in some fluffy marshmallows in the mix. It was Baekhyun’s comfort drink, one that Chanyeol never fails to make whenever he sensed even the slightest dour in the other’s mood.

Thankfully (and rather unsurprisingly), Sehunnie enjoyed the drink too.

Which was how the both of them ended up still on the bed, Baekhyun propped up against the bed frame and little Sehunnie on his lap, void of the taller Park. Chanyeol had come in earlier to collect their empty mugs, pressing his own kisses to both his boyfriend’s and nephew’s foreheads before leaving them to  _ “talk, baby. You two need to talk.” _

So now, Baekhyun was left with a fidgety, pouty Sehun straddled across his lap, with nothing but silence enveloping them.

“... Sehunnie?” he starts, knowing that he had to be the one taking the first step. He gently brings his hands up to curl about the fidgety ones of Sehun, halting the tot in his finger playing and nail picking. 

Sehun froze, and Baekhyun could see the beginnings of tremblings in the shakiness of his pouts. Not wanting the other to succumb to his tears and regret yet again— because Sehunnie was just  _ four,  _ he had no reason to feel guilt to this degree, Baekhyun made quick work of rubbing soothing circles over his soft skin; a patient comfort.

“... Uncle Hyunnie I’m sorry…” the toddler finally gazed up, glistening wet eyes and cinched brows the visible expression of his torn and remorse. Sehun then began tightening his little fists about Baekhyun’s thumbs, in tandem with his rising chest.

“... ‘cause— ‘cause Uncle Hyunnie is—”

Quiet, gentle soothes. Patient, encouraging silence.

“...  _ ‘cause Uncle Hyunnie is so pretty.” _

…

…

…

_ … Oh. _

Sehunnie’s little ears had gone instantly red, the toddler’s head diving back down to bury itself into his own little chest, and Baekhyun could feel just how embarrassed the little one was purely based on the grip he had around his thumbs.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun didn’t process any of this; Sehunnie’s embarrassment that is. 

… He was too busy dealing with his own revelation.

Because all this while, all of Sehunnie’s ignorance and all of his dismissal of Baekhyun, all of his efforts going in vain and all of the tears he shed today, was all because—

_ “Sehunnie likes Uncle Hyunnie.” _

…

…

…

_ … Oh my goodness. _

* * *

**_Chae 🌹:_ **

_ I take it that it went well? _

**_Me:_ **

_ Yeah, it did, but Sehunnie did make Baek cry— and vice versa— but all’s good now!  _

_ Baek didn’t say anything about him being my soon-to-be fiancé and hence, how he’s soon-to-be off the market, but he probably didn’t wanna say anything bc Sehunnie’s upset enough as it is. _

_ But he did say something, and ngl that was probably what got Sehunnie to stop crying and have him glued to Baek’s hip. He doesn’t wanna tell me yet, bc he wants you to come back first 😠  _

**_Chae 🌹:_ **

_ LMAOOOO okay well he did heed my words 🥰 _

**_Me:_ **

_ Yeah yeah _

_ Anyway come back soon! I wanna know what exactly happened. _

_ Oh, and you can collect your son btw 😋 _

**_Chae 🌹:_ **

_ Man, and here I was hoping for a few more hours 😭  _

_ I’m on my way back, and I’ve got dinner! _

**_Me:_ **

_ 👍👍👍 _

* * *

  
  


When dinner was all said and done— with a Sehunnie who was  _ so reluctant _ to leave the arms of a certain Uncle Hyunnie, Chaeyoung finally got around to grilling him, and  _ just _ him, for a few moments.

(Sehun was now helping his other uncle with the dishes, helping to wipe the damp plates and cutlery. It was a feat trying to get him to do so, since it would require Sehunnie to separate himself from his Uncle Baek, but a promise of hugs and kisses from the aforementioned Uncle was enough incentive to get the toddler to leave.)

“So,” Chaeyoung begins, helping Baekhyun pack all the snacks and toys Sehun had brought along in his backpack, “what happened? What did you say to him?”

A shy laugh was all she got as a reply, and Chaeyoung really couldn’t help but grow confused; curious.

“Well,” he drawls, pink staining his cheeks and fingers coming up to scratch the skin of his neck. “I had to turn him down, because I’m already promised to Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s promised to me, and Sehunnie’s heart almost broke then I think. But i told him that that doesn’t mean that he can’t like me, because I like Sehunnie too, and I love Sehunnie already too. So he can do the same.”

“... Honestly Oppa,” a hum from the other, “I don’t think you and Chanyeol Oppa need to practice. You’re great at handling kids.”

Baekhyun just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Firstly, I think I may have uploaded it in the past but took it down for some reason, but anyway I was clearing my drive and found this so I decided to post it! ^^ Thank you so much for giving this a chance and reading it through to its end, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and do let me know down in the comments which parts you liked! ^^ 
> 
> I'm in a bit of a creative block which is why I'm struggling with coming up with longer stories but hopefully I work it through soon! I'll be back with a longer story, and till then, do take care and stay safe!! :)


End file.
